And They Lived Happily in Unrequited Love
by Aienkien-Jitsuni
Summary: [ ONESHOT. Inuyasha x Kagome ] In the end of their journey, hearts will be broken and there will be no happily ever afters. Kagome knew it in her heart that everything would end in tragic goodbyes and unrequited love. This was no Feudal Fairy tale. R


* * *

**  
Author's Note: **This fanfic started out as an InuxKag pairing, but with a more realistic twist and disappointing feeling to it. It's definitely not your typical InuxKag one-shot fluff. For a while I've been thinking about how InuYasha would end (and for those who know the ending, please don't tell me), and I figured that the two most realistic ways that it would end would either be InuYasha going to Hell with Kikyo and leaving behind Kagome or InuYasha not choosing anyone at all. My hopeless romantic side definitely would want to see Kagome and InuYasha live happily ever after, but while writing this I didn't want to kid myself and I truly wrote this for the mere purpose of getting this certain idea out there and getting it out of my system. I hope that it makes people think more and hope that it is more real than those fairy tale happily ever after endings, because we all know that isn't real life. 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha, plain and simple.

* * *

AN INUYASHA FANFICTION

** And They Lived Happily in Unrequited Love  
**

An InuYasha and Kagome Pairing Fanfic

By Katakoi Shitsuren

'You left me, InuYasha. You left me so that you could see _her_ again."

Kagome was sitting on the well, gripping the wood and dangling her legs so that her feet were hanging over the bottomless portal to her time. She was clutching her big yellow backpack, ready to jump in.

'Come on, Kagome. He abandoned you. You should just go back to your own time, where you belong. Just jump. Just do it.'

But holding back tears and taking a deep breath she got off of the well. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't. She would never leave InuYasha and it was just pointless to run away. Even if she did leave she would eventually come back, she always came back. She could never stop thinking about the half demon. Whether or not she was from a different time, it didn't matter at all. She loved InuYasha.

Kagome sat there on the grass, the yellow backpack next to her, her legs in front of her. When InuYasha left her to go and see Kikyo, she didn't want to wait for him. She hated the feeling of knowing that they were both together. She also started hating herself for always letting him, almost giving permission for him, to go and see her. It took a lot of strength for Kagome to always do this. To let him abandon her, abandon her love, to go off to his first love. But she always told herself that it was better than finding out later that he went off to see Kikyo without telling her or letting her know. That wasn't much of a comforting thought though because then that led to her thinking about all the times she caught InuYasha in his act.

Kagome closed her eyes – just trying to forget, trying to prevent from all of those times from replaying in her head. But they never stopped.

She knew she was causing herself all of this trouble, all of this pain, all of this heartache. It was she alone who decided that she wanted to stay with InuYasha until the end of their journey, even though they both fully knew that InuYasha would go to Hell with Kikyo. Kagome couldn't expect him to just stay with each other after everything. InuYasha had a promise to keep and Kagome had a time that she had to go back to. No matter how you looked at it, it would never work and this time love wouldn't conquer all.

_'InuYasha, why do you have to such a jerk?'_

InuYasha was using Kagome to console his own heartache and his own pain, even though he would never admit it. If this weren't true he wouldn't just completely forget about Kagome like that whenever Kikyo's soul collectors came around. It wasn't fair how Kagome just would let InuYasha see Kikyo, almost allowing him to cheat on her when she herself couldn't even get within arm's length of talking to Kouga or any other guy without InuYasha biting their heads off. It was unfair how Kagome was giving her everything to InuYasha, while he couldn't and wasn't able to give his heart so freely away since it was still dwelling on Kikyo. No matter what they have been through, no matter how much time that they spent, and no matter much InuYasha cared about Kagome, InuYasha's heart would always and forever be with Kikyo. If Kagome involved herself with him, she would have to do it willingly – to be able to give her everything even though she knew InuYasha would have to be shared. It was her choice, and her decision, to be with him despite all the complications. It just wasn't fair.

She didn't ask to come to a different era, to spend time with and eventually develop feelings and love for this demon. She didn't ask to get herself involved in such a complicated past and relationship, or to fall in love with InuYasha. She didn't want to be the reincarnate of his past love, and most importantly, she didn't ask for a tangled confusing unrequited love.

She knew by making the decision to stay with him, she knew that she would have to give her feelings without expecting any in return. Her feelings would be one-sided, no matter how much he cared about her, because in the end InuYasha would not be able to return those feelings – because those feelings belonged to Kikyo.

Kagome folded her arms on top of her legs and laid down her head, crying.

_'Unrequited love…that's all that I have.'_

This was no fairy tale and there were not going to be any happy endings. In the end of this journey, hearts will be broken and there will be no happily ever afters. Kagome knew it in her heart that everything would end in tragic good byes…

"Kagome?"  
Kagome looked up, tears streaming down her eyes and stared straight into those golden amber eyes filled with guilt and regret.

…this is how everything would end – in unrequited love.

* * *

**  
Author's Note: **Well that's the tragic ending and realistic truth to my version of the Feudal fairy tale. I was going to just leave this fanfic with Kagome all by herself, but including InuYasha in it with his eyes reflecting feelings of regret and sadness helped me imagine what the ending would be like – and I imagined that when InuYasha and Kagome say goodbye to each other, that's how I would imagine InuYasha to look and how Kagome would feel. I do cross my fingers that the real InuYasha series would never end like that, I am definitely an InuxKag pairing and personally loathe Kikyo (I try to understand where she comes from though, so that I'm not being ignorant to people who favor InuxKik pairings, even though us InuxKag pairings know whose the most truer couple). 

So it's been awhile since I've published something on Hopefully I'll be able to post a lot more during the summer. I usually post InuxKag and SanxMir pairing fanfiction, and even sometimes AU. I promise that none of the other fanfiction that I write wouldn't be as sad as this one is, the other fanfiction I will write will probably be silly romance fluff series that I will probably have a lot of fun writing. So make sure you keep checking on the new fanfiction that I'm writing – one right now is in progress!

**So please tell me what you think and don't forget to review.**

* * *


End file.
